I Like Pink
by Eunike Yuen
Summary: Semi-Canon/Fluffy/Sasuke has been home from his mission, but he suffered an injury finally he was coma. Sakura who knows about it immediately act to take on the task to keep Sasuke until he recovers./CnC?


Eyes suddenly open, revealing his onyx. I'm willing to do anything for this manic. "You like that I remember, pink lips, pink cheeks, all that is in you... pink," Sasuke breathe for a moment before continuing. "I love pink. Due pink means you."

* * *

**Eunike Yuen Proudly Presents  
Pink**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto  
Sasuke and Sakura**

**Short Fiction  
Alternate Universe  
Rate T**

* * *

"_Yoo_! Sakura-_chan_ what's afternoons like this stand in the middle of the bridge? You do not intend to commit suicide, right?"

I looked silly faces Naruto then sighed. Why this guy never clever, anyway? "I do not intend to commit suicide, _baka_! Do not create a new gossip a no-no."

This fool is not clear just smiled; scratching his head which I guess is not itchy. Oh Kami-_sama_ why I get along with this kind of person?

"Actually, not just Naruto is confused. Confused and I do not understand. You actually like a fool, Sakura-_san_, if you want to know," said Sai suddenly from the tree.

What's going on with those two? I just wanted to get some fresh air it anyway! Why should have thought to commit suicide all? "Why do you say that?" I asked as I looked at them both in turn.

Naruto began nervously, looking at the Sai and I took turns. Sweat also began to emerge from his forehead is not fair. Sweat what it is for seed corn? "Put it this way, Sakura-_chan_ but please, before I say do not panic and suicidal, okay?"

Naruto paused as he looked at me waiting for a response from me. Rolling eyes bored me a curt nod and wait for this fool talking again. What is this?

"Calm down, remember that Sakura-chan I do not want you to immediately shocked after hearing this news. Cheer up, okay? Sasuke, he had come home from his mission," he said slowly.

"So what? What should shock me?"

"I'm not finished, Sakura-_chan_. Indeed Sasuke already finished but he... He was coma."

I do not know what happened to me at that time. It's just suddenly as if the air supply is pulled out of me and I saw Naruto and Sai too sudden—jump from tree—top to me. And I was all dark.

.

"She is fine instead, Shizune-_senpai_? Did I harm her? I don't know if it really makes shock. I thought she was stronger."

"You just expect it, Naruto. Sakura is not necessarily as strong as you originally thought. She remained a girl who is still fragile. But, I guess there are no serious injuries. Soon she will be aware."

The voices continued to hear more and more obvious. Like when you raise the volume of the radio. Increasingly loud and clear. Is this a dream? Where am I?

"Oh, I think he was conscious," said the voice again. Something warm and gently pressed my forehead. "Are you all right, Sakura? Did you hear me?"

I tried to speak but it seems a bit difficult. For some reason my lips why response snail's pace? I just can just move my lips.

"Oh Kami-_sama_ finally you realize too. Are you alright, Sakura-_chan_?"

I'm starting to adjust now. Who had seen only the colors that make up the pattern but somewhat opaque? Now it is clear. Naruto Shizune-_senpai_ and the afterlife were staring at me now. "Um-hm I'm fine. Where am I?"

Naruto is now cut explanation Shizune-_senpai _will be thrown at me. "I was wrong, Sakura-_chan_ I suppose you would be okay if you didn't hear any news about Sasuke. Eh, you will right if I tell what the story now?"

Stupid boy! He recently described that right indirectly earlier. "Yeah, it's ok. Proceed alone."

"So, now Sasuke was there at the hospital. He went into a coma. Unclear when he will regain consciousness. Tsunade-_baachan_ I thought should've told you since you're the only one best medical ninja in Konoha. You also care about Sasuke. "

Ah, so that's why he thought I was going to commit suicide? As if I would commit suicide just because they hear Sasuke-kun coma? Well, although there is a slight feeling I would die if Sasuke-_kun_ injured. But no! I'm not going to die with such a despicable excuse.

"Sakura, you're actually allowed to go home if you want."

I turned around looked at Shizune-_senpai_, "I think I'm going to see Tsunade-_shishou_ first. Would you like to participate, Naruto?"

Naruto looked at me as he opened his mouth wide. Just like a fool. Actually who is stupid here? I thought I was a fool. "Um, Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"Come or not?"

"Oh, yes, of course I'm coming. "

Sigh, remind me to improve the workings of the brain are slow. I really do not understand. I thought the adult brain will work faster. Jeez...

.

.

"So, you want to take over the task of Yamanaka about Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura?"

"Yes, Tsunade-_shishou_. Uchiha Sasuke... I'll take care of it with all my power."

Tsunade took a deep breath before looking at me and Naruto turns. "All right. But you must tell it to Yamanaka. I do not want to hear her whining about that."

I smiled and looked at Tsunade with a happy spirit. "_Ha'i_. I will deliver it today. Thank you very much, Tsunade-_shisou_." I just going to go, but the sound of Tsunade-_shishou_ makes me turned back toward her.

"I do not want you to not only take care of him, I'm afraid you're not ready for this. Do you understand?"

I smiled through my body. I'm sure he could see it. "That's all right. I understand. Again, thank you for wanting to know me, _Shishou_."

.

.

Ino looked at me in annoyed as I explained at length to transfer the care of Sasuke. "So forehead, you want me to give up my job to keep you Sasuke-_kun_ away? Never hope!"

I just remember how hard her head this girl. With a smile that made-up I looked at her and explained again, "Less is more like what I thought it was. But, you can be more relaxed. Leave it to the task to me and you can go on vacation, you know?"

"I also want to keep Sasuke-_kun_, Sakuraaaa! Do you think you could be alone with Sasuke-kun now he's back? Makes me think, do you intend kinds on Sasuke-_kun_ is not it?"

"NO! Oh, gosh, Ino-_pig… _that's what's in your head? How could I do something like that, is not it? I just offer kindly see if you can be free from wo—"

"Okay I get it," he cut my words. I looked at him, smiling happy. "And stop your stupid face. You know, I really wanted a holiday and you give off freely. You just have provoked it turns out."

"Thank you, Ino." She is really nice and very understanding, regardless of the bucket mouth.

Ino smiled seductively, "Do not forget to tell me what you would do to her later. You owe me, remember?"

Hah, Ino. I take back what I said about how kind and understanding she was.

.

.

**Three months later…**

I approached the bed Sasuke-kun timidly. I do fear that the movement can aggravate the condition. I stared at him long; he has not changed at all. Still the same as the last time I saw.

I nervously ventured to hold his hand, trying to distribute the warmth in his cold hands. Why be like this, Sasuke-_kun_? What actually superbly happened to you?

Full five minutes I hold his hand. Do not you know, Sasuke-_kun_? You've made me fall too deeply in the charm of you. Until I find it hard to pull myself out again. I myself have always wondered what you feel to me. Do you love me? Do you not mind me being around you? Or is it you hate me?

Three months Sasuke. Three months have you been in Konoha. But somehow I feel you're so far away that I'm difficult to reach you. I could just be like the old me. And after what we did together during the war, I do not understand why I cannot get closer to your direction.

"Eeengh ~"

Gosh? What is the sound of Sasuke-_kun_? Is he conscious?

I quickly ran over to her. "Are you okay? Do you able to hear me, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Eyes suddenly open, revealing his very onyx I miss. I'm willing to do anything for this manic stare again. "You like that I remember, pink lips, pink cheeks all that are in you... pink" Sasuke breathed for a moment before continuing. "I love pink. Due pink means you."

"You... what?"

Sasuke smiled crookedly, staring at me. "Actually, I intend to propose after the mission is complete. But for some reason I was even exposed to poison the enemy and become like this. How long I was unconscious?"

I'm still not able to answer. So I just looked like a fool. This time is really an idiot, with his mouth wide open course. "You were... asked me to... what?"

Again Sasuke smile that makes my heart beat like mad. I assure you my cheeks heating up now. "You're beautiful when you're embarrassed. I will explain it after my situation improves."

"Why would I? Thought you..."

"What not like you? Impossible! Grieved I help myself this time. How could I be losing you after seeing your closeness with the Hyuuga with it?"

I chuckled. "So you were jealous of me with Neji, eh?"

Sasuke cleared his throat a bit hard to disguise his face flushed. "Not exactly, I just ..."

"Well, I know it," I replied, still smiling at him. "I checked the first health as you do not damage the body's organs you can go home." Sasuke ... so that's the reason for this is always away from me?

"So what?" ask Sasuke.

"You're kidding."

"No. I'm serious, Sakura... So?"

"I'll think about."

"Oh for Kami-_sama_ what else should you think about?"

I looked at him and smiled. Maybe this is a rare occurrence where I was teasing. "Later Sasuke-_kun_ after you recovers completely."

Sasuke frowned as he looked at me annoyed. Funny expression as being jealous. Not as heavy as I thought she would be jealous of that to me and Neji. "Sakuraaa ~"

"Yes, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"You... suck."

For some reason I really like that word today. Sucks this time made me confident that Sasuke liked me. No, he's crazy about me. And here I thought I was not going to get it.

**Owari**

.

**A/N:**

**I hope ****in ****fiction ****this time, ****I ****did not ****make too ****many mistakes****. ****I ****try as much as ****possible so that the ****fiction ****is understandable****. ****If ****there is an error****, ****please let me know****, ****I ****will ****fix it ****as soon as possible****.  
****Thank ****you in advance****.**


End file.
